Lilith
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Al ser el primer humano, estar sola.... Cuando tu mundo se tambalea, puedes seguir adelante?....Ella SÍ original


Lilith

_**Lilith**_

Se dice que al principio Dios creó el Cielo y la Tierra.

Que el séptimo día, descansó. Después, al encontrarse terriblemente solo, creó un ser especial para que le acompañase. La creó a Ella. Lilith, el primer ser Humano. Era ágil de palabra y de mente, pero no era igual a Dios, y ella misma se percató. Comenzó a sentirse sola. Él decidió crearle una pareja, el primer hombre, Adán, utilizando polvo y tierra e insuflándole su propio aliento vital.

Al principio ambos se entendían bien, pero un día Lilith comió de la Fruta de la Vida, volviéndose absolutamente inteligente e inmortal. Y vio con frustración cómo era tratada por el hombre.

Dios, cansado de sus discusiones, expulsó a Lilith del Edén, marginándola en la Tierra, le sacó los ojos y borró la memoria de Adán.

Después creó otra mujer para acompañar a Adán. Dulce, sonriente, sumisa. Ésa era Eva. Adán y Eva pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, felices, inocentes e ingenuos en el Edén.

En cambio Lilith permaneció en el Exilio.

Estaba triste y confundida. Si era la primera Creada, ¿Porqué Dios le había abandonado? Se sentía vacía. Al mismo tiempo sentía que nada de su exterior podía dañarla. Parpadeó con cuidado con sus cuencas vacías. Inexplicablemente, aún sin ojos podía ver bien. Suspiró profundamente. Miró al cielo con melancolía. Estaba sola en un mundo vacío.

El tiempo pasó con lentitud. Caminó por toda la Tierra sin encontrar nada que llenase su vacío interior.

Y entonces, un día, una voz habló dentro de ella.

"_**-Despierta, Lilith. Debes despertar."**_

Era una voz masculina, profunda, dotada con gran sabiduría en su tono.

Ella parpadeó intrigada: -"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?"  
_**-"Soy aquél que renegó de Dios. Aquél a quien llaman Demonio. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy solo."**_

Lilith miró a su alrededor. -"¿Fuiste creado por Dios?"  
_**-"No"**_- Dijo la voz._** -"Lilith, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué ves? Vacío y soledad. Y tú no quieres sentirte sola."**_

-"No quiero estar sola..." - repitió ella. La voz rió.

_**-"Dios creó otra mujer para Adán. Para que le sirviera en lo que necesitara. Para sustituirte".**_

Lilith no dijo nada. _**-"Para que después de ellas naciera nueva vida. Al mismo tiempo les privó de las ansias de ello."**_- añadió la misteriosa risa.

Ella restaba pensativa.

_**-"Debes despertar".**_- repitió la voz.

-"¿Despertar? No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso. No sé donde estás, sigo sin verte."  
_**-"Cierra los párpados."**_

Ella los cerró.

_**-"¿Qué ves ahora?"-**_ le preguntó la voz.

Lilith se concentró. Y, ante ella surgió algo que le hizo abrir los párpados con sobresalto.

-"¿Qué era eso?"- exclamó alterada.

_**-"Eso es la realidad, Lilith."**_

-"¿La realidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

_**-"Lo que has visto ahí son seres humanos. Son edificios. Son personas en una ciudad avanzada."**_

Lilith no entendía nada de aquellas palabras.

-"¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Acaso Dios ha creado todo eso? ¿Y a tantos humanos? ¿Eva y Adán han procreado tanto?"

La enigmática voz rió divertida: _**-"No, Lilith. Nada de lo que has visto ha sido creado por Dios. Ni siquiera las personas. Tampoco son hijos de Eva."  
**_-"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es?"-repitió ella.

_**-"...La realidad. La verdad de los hombres."**_

-"No lo entiendo."- murmuró ella, asustada.

_**-"Sólo serás feliz si encuentras tu realidad. Y tu realidad es que no quieres seguir sola. Pero lo estás. Por tanto, debes encontrar tu realidad."**_

-"¿Y donde puedo encontrarla?"- preguntó angustiada.

_**-"Está al final de tu sueño."  
**_-"El final... de mi sueño..."- dijo ella, analizando las palabras.-"¿Y dónde está el final de mi sueño? ¿Qué es mi sueño?"

_**-"Es el sueño de los hombres."**_

Ella no dijo nada. El sueño... de los hombres...

-"Explícamelo mejor, por favor..."

_**-"Observa, Lilith. Te lo mostraré."**_- La voz le indicó que mirase con atención uno de los bloques de la capa del hielo polar donde se encontraban. Ella miró y miró. Y entonces sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo produciéndole gran terror. Tocó el muro helado.

-"¿Ése es el final de mi sueño?"- murmuró aterrada.

Ante ella, atrapado en el gran bloque, se encontraba un ser de aspecto simiesco, un homínido.

-"¿Esto es un ser humano?"-susurró.

_**-"Ése es el principio de tu realidad."**_-dijo la voz.-"_**Es el principio de los hombres. Intenta tocarlo."**_

Ella puso ambas manos en el bloque de hielo. De repente sintió como si alguien le agarrase del estómago, una fuerte falta de gravedad, y se encontró volando sobre la Tierra primigenia y yerma.

A una velocidad de vértigo observó la evolución de las primeras células, de las criaturas...de los humanos.

Vio también cómo se agrupaban, cómo convivían. La creación del primer pueblo. Las primeras civilizaciones. Los grandes imperios, las grandes culturas. Los dioses. Mesopotamia, Egipto. La vida se abría camino a pasos agigantados. Grecia, Roma.

Después vino la época feudal. Las primeras ciudades. Los grandes inventos.

Lilith lo observaba todo en silencio, anonadada, sorprendida.

En aquél mundo no había lugar para Dios. Por mucho que estuviese en boca de todos. Entonces la voz volvió a hablarle:

_**-"Dios no creó la vida. No creó a los hombres. Son los hombres quienes crearon a Dios. Y a vosotros. Os crearon a partir de sueños."**_- Eso es lo que le explicó.

-"Sueños... ¿eso quieres decir con lo del Sueño de los Hombres?"

_**-"Sí"-**_ asintió _**-"Ésa es tu realidad. Únicamente existes en sueños.**_

_**Pero... pronto el sueño terminará."-**_ dijo la voz. Ella restó perpleja.

_**-"Los hombres dejan de creer en lo que inventan, dejan de soñar. Cuando el sueño termine dejarás de existir. Desapareceréis.**_

-"Yo no quiero dejar de existir. No quiero desaparecer."- sentenció Lilith.

_**-"Por eso debes despertar. Encontrar tu realidad, al final de tu sueño."**_

-"Despertar al mundo de los hombres, antes del final de su sueño"- especificó ella.

_**-"Exacto. Sólo así encontrarás tu realidad. Podrás vivir. Y ya no volverás a estar sola."**_

Lilith se quedó pensativa. Comenzó a caminar entre el hielo.

De pronto, se detuvo. Ante ella se abría un enorme abismo helado.

Sintió que le pesaban los párpados. Tragó saliva.

-"Cómo puedo despertar? ¿Cómo llegaré allí?"-preguntó impaciente.

Por unos momentos la voz no dijo nada.

Lilith vio cómo brillaba una luz al fondo del abismo. Esa luz comenzaba a llenarlo todo lentamente.

Más allá se podían ver personas caminando entre grandes y grises edificios, coches corriendo a toda velocidad. Con lentitud, esa visión se superponía al hielo.

_**-"Salta, Lilith."-**_habló entonces la voz. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada.

_**-"Si no dejas atrás el temor no podrás acceder a ese mundo. Desaparecerás antes de llegar a él. Confía en ti misma. No volverás a estar sola nunca más."**_

Lilith observó solemnemente el mundo que se abría ante ella. Aquél mundo, aquella compañía que tanto deseaba. Los seres humanos, la evolución. Un mundo sin Dios.

Su miedo desapareció. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, comenzó a correr...y saltó al vacío.

Y mientras caía se vio obligada a cerrar los párpados, pues sintió algo extraño en su cabeza, dentro de sus cuencas. Algo que jamás había sentido...

Perdió el conocimiento, tranquila y relajada.

No pudo saber cuánto tiempo estuvo sin consciencia. Claro que el concepto de tiempo era algo que no conocía del todo.

Pero, en algún momento, comenzó a notar frío en sus manos. Y abrió los párpados, sorprendida. Se hallaba tumbada sobre un lecho extraño para ella, cubierto de telas de un blanco brillante. Movió las manos y tocó la tela, extrañada ante la suavidad del tejido.

No se percató de que había alguien más allí hasta que oyó la voz, la misma misteriosa voz, pero esta vez no hablaba desde dentro de su cabeza, sino que venía del exterior. Sólo entonces Lilith giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección a la voz.

_**-"Bienvenida a la realidad, Lilith. Bienvenida a la vida."**_

El hombre que se sentaba a su lado era alto, de cabello negro y largo hasta los codos. Sus ojos eran de color azul profundo.  
Lilith se sentó incorporada, mirándole con curiosidad.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, pero el hombre sonreía levemente.

Levantó un espejo ante Lilith. _**-"Mírate en él."**_-le dijo.

Ella cogió el espejo y se miró. Casi lo soltó de golpe. Parpadeó. Se acercó una mano a la cara y con cuidado se tocó las cuencas. Volvía a tener ojos. Parpadeó de nuevo y miró al hombre.

-"¿Eres tú quien renegó de Dios? ¿Eres quien me ha ayudado?"-le preguntó.-"¿Eres...el Demonio?"

El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_**-"En este mundo sólo soy un hombre."**_

Ella quedó sorprendida.-"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres, entonces?"

Él levantó la mano. _**-"Todo lo que quieres saber..."**_-sonrió-_**"No debo decírtelo yo. Ya te he ayudado, Lilith. Has despertado del sueño en el que te encontrabas. Has alcanzado la vida humana. Ahora conoces tu realidad. Y sólo depende de ti ser feliz."**_

Lilith se levantó del lecho y se acercó a él. Se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla suavemente.

-"Gracias..."-le murmuró.-"Aquí podré vivir, podré estar con más gente..."  
El hombre le cogió de las manos._**-"Lilith, éste mundo será difícil de entender para ti, al principio."**_

-"No me importa... pero... me gustaría que te quedases a mi lado... conmigo... ¿Lo harías?"

Él suspiró y clavó en Lilith sus ojos azules.

_**-"Voy a quedarme a tu lado, para siempre."**_-le dijo, sonriendo. Se levantó.

Ella le cogió de la mano y ambos salieron de la sala... hacia el mundo exterior.


End file.
